


got our aces out (kings and queens)

by extasiswings



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: F/F, F/M, Feelings, Multi, Oral Sex, That Night in LA, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 22:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20089879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/extasiswings/pseuds/extasiswings
Summary: June laughs softly and lifts her head.“Are you gonna make out with me, then?” She teases.Nora shrugs. “If you want.”June blinks, meeting Nora’s eyes and finding them steady and dark. She swallows hard and sways in unconsciously. That—oh. Oh.“Just a thought,” Nora adds. “No pressure.”





	got our aces out (kings and queens)

The thing about June Claremont-Diaz is: she’s supposed to be the responsible one.

Not that Alex hasn’t generally conducted himself well, because he has, but when their mother started talking about running for president, the media pretty quickly latched onto Alex as a teen—and then, later into the presidency, early 20s—heartthrob. And he’s also, well, a guy. The standards are different where the public is concerned. 

So June is the responsible one. Rarely stepping out of line, even when she wants to, because she knew even in the early stages that anything she does that’s less than perfect reflects badly on her mom more than her. And that...even if sometimes she wants to act out, to slip, to run away to goddamn Sacramento and have a normal, boring life, that is enough to reign her in. 

June is the responsible one. Which is why it doesn’t totally make sense to her how she ended up naked in a hotel suite in Los Angeles making out with her best friend-slash-brother’s ex-girlfriend-slash-the Vice President’s daughter. Oh, and also a foreign diplomat. At the same time. 

Oh, she remembers the vodka, and the champagne, and everything else that means she’s going to have an utterly wicked hangover in the morning. But she also knows this—whatever _this_ is, with Nora’s tongue in her mouth and Pez’s hands spreading her thighs—didn’t start with glittering kimonos and booze and karaoke. It’s been coming for weeks, for months, and it’s only now that they’ve all been in the same place willing to finally admit it.

* * *

Technically, it starts at the Young Americans Gala, where June meets Pez and he calls her a goddess and she spends the rest of the night trying to figure out if someone so over-the-top can actually be sincere. But he’s gone before she can make up her mind, vanished into the night without a word, and so she shoves it down, tries not to think about it. It’s not like she’s going to see him again anyway, she tells herself, so it really doesn’t matter how charming and attractive and genuinely lovely he is. Out of sight, out of mind. 

And then she gets a note, an honest-to-god handwritten note, that reads only: _Sorry I didn’t say goodbye the other night; Henry was having a crisis and there was nothing for it. But if you ever want to talk…_

June goes to Nora’s. 

“Okay, so he gave you his number, I’m not seeing the big deal,” Nora says. “You don’t have to use it.”

“I know, but—“ June rakes a hand through her hair. “—what if I want to?”

“Do you?”

“I don’t know!” There are too many variables and it’s an election year, hardly the time to have a casual fling, and if he wants more than that—god, she can’t even think about that. 

(The thing is, men don’t usually like _her_. Oh, they think she’s pretty or exotic, or they want to date the daughter of the President to raise their own social profiles, but it’s rarely actually about her. Except that Pez doesn’t need her status and seems to actually maybe genuinely just be interested and she doesn’t know what the hell she’s supposed to do with that.)

“Hey.” Nora takes her hand, passes a thumb over her knuckles, and it’s intimacy, slow, casual intimacy that makes some of June’s tension bleed away. “It’s okay. You don’t have to decide right now. Or ever. You can do whatever you want.”

June sighs and turns her hand to lace their fingers. 

“I don’t want to do something stupid just because I’m lonely,” she confesses. 

Nora squeezes her hand. “You’re not alone, babe. You’ve got me.”

June laughs softly and lifts her head. 

“Are you gonna make out with me, then?” She teases. 

Nora shrugs. “If you want.”

June blinks, meeting Nora’s eyes and finding them steady and dark. She swallows hard and sways in unconsciously. That—oh. Oh. 

“Just a thought,” Nora adds. “No pressure.” 

June’s phone buzzes with a calendar alert reminding her that she needs to get back for a campaign event later. 

_Saved by the bell?_

“I should...” 

“Go,” Nora agrees, her lips quirking up. “I’ll see you later.”

June feels the weight of Nora’s hand in hers for the rest of the night, and her mind plays _If you want_ over and over on a loop. 

The part that makes her stomach drop that night and for the next several months is that she thinks she just might.

* * *

“You with us, sweetheart?” 

June gasps as Pez nips lightly at her neck, Nora’s fingers dancing over her thigh. Nora’s chest is pressed against June’s back, one arm around her waist, and June is shivery and overwhelmed at being pressed between both of them. 

“Yes,” she replies, clearing her throat and repeating herself when her voice cracks. “Yes. I’m here.”

Nora hums and drops a kiss to her shoulder in praise. 

“What do you say, sweetheart?” She asks, making June’s hips arch as she drags two fingers through her folds. “Want Pez to eat you out?”

Pez shivers and slips a hand down to join Nora’s, making June’s breath catch. 

“Please, darling,” he murmurs, voice thick with want. “May I?”

June gets a hand in his hair and drags his mouth to hers, kissing him deep and filthy. Then, she presses down on the top of his head and he laughs as he kisses down her body. 

“Is that a yes?” he teases, dipping his tongue into the hollow of her hip. 

“Yes,” June insists. “Yes, god, just—please, please, please—“

Pez doesn’t hesitate, setting his mouth to her and going thoroughly to work. Nora laughs and slides her hands back up to play with June’s breasts, kissing her neck, her jaw as June shivers and shakes and moans. 

“Can I—fuck, Pez—Nora, can I touch you, please, I want—“

“You can do whatever you want, sweetheart,” Nora assures, and shifts around, moving June’s hand between her own legs. 

_Is this weird?_ June had asked earlier, when she first kissed Nora, heat and want flooding through her. 

_Why? Because I’ve seen your brother naked?_ Nora teased right back. _Only if it’s weird for you._

But it’s not. It’s not weird. It feels right and good and even though June hasn’t been with a girl before, she doesn’t want to stop. 

It’s _Nora_. If she can’t be comfortable with her, who can she be comfortable with?

June comes with a sigh, her fingers clenching in Pez’s hair as his tongue curls around her clit. Her other hand stutters between Nora’s thighs and Nora whines and rocks her hips as Pez kisses back up June’s body. 

“No, don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop—“

“I can help with that,” Pez offers, and his fingers join June’s, his thumb finding Nora’s clit. Nora moans and sighs and June turns her head to kiss her. 

“Come on, babe,” she murmurs. “Come on, that’s it.” 

Nora cries out and clenches around June’s fingers, grabbing Pez’s wrist to pull him away when she gets too sensitive to handle the extra touch. 

“Beautiful,” Pez remarks, bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking them clean. His eyes are dark, and June can feel him hard against her thigh—she and Nora meet eyes, look at him, and then tackle him to the mattress. 

They don’t really sleep—about an hour before the alarm goes off, they curl up together, Pez behind June and June behind Nora, her lips pressed to Nora’s neck, but she doesn’t actually nod off. She waits for the anxiety to kick in, the questions of _oh, god, what have I done_ and _have I ruined everything_, but they don’t come. It would be easy to write it off as a one-time thing, a drunken hookup, but she doesn’t want to. 

She doesn’t want to. She wants—well. This. Being pressed between both of them, worn out and sated. Happy. Wanted. Loved. 

She’s not sure what she’s meant to do with that, but it feels like the world shifts. When she sees Alex later in the morning, sees the look on his face, she thinks the world may have shifted for him too.

**Author's Note:**

> An anon asked me for the LA threesome SO!


End file.
